Your Eternal Sin
by remember-nomore
Summary: Season 6 AU, the Hellmouth is unprotected, Tara gets turned and heads to LA where she finds a jaded southern soul hiding for a new life. VampTara & VampLindsey, Tara & Spike, Lindsey & Angel, Lindsey & Spike
1. Before Sin, There Was Innocence

**Author**: Nora remembernomore  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series  
**Characters/Pairing**: VampTara/VampLindsey  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them – I wish I did – Joss is apparently god. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and your entertainment.  
**Author's Notes**: When I started writing the answers to the 7 deadly sins challenge that I signed up for I didn't realize that I would end up making it all one story. After writing them all I thought that it needed justice and some sort of connecting tie so I decided to write a little before to clear some things up and set the stage. _dramatically dims the lights_

**Before Sin, There was Innocence**

She was sweet as honey. Sweet and angelic were words you'd use to describe her, as well as kind-hearted and generous. Her smile could light up a room and make you want to confess your deepest secrets.

That was before. Before that night she was turned, bitten and changed into a deadly creature without regard to the repercussions. The night he bit her she was going to leave the home she'd made for the past few years. She no longer felt welcome with the people she called 'family' and the few scattered friends she'd made throughout the town.

Standing on the balcony to her apartment, Tara looked out at L.A.'s lights sparkling like glitter in the moonlight, knowing that there was so much more deviousness than glitter among it all.

Tara closed her eyes and remembered the night she was turned. It was more than two years ago and she remembered it as vivid as yesterday…

_"I can't let you go, pet." His eyes bore into hers as he moved closer to her, taking two steps forward for every step she moved back until she was pressed up against the crypt wall. "I know you miss her, love, but you can't keep bottling up everything you feel for me." His hands ran over her sides, her body shaking under his touch as his fingers slipped under her shirt and ghosted over her skin._

_"No…" she whispered, her throat raw from crying. She struggled to pull away but Spike's hands gripped her shoulders tightly, leaving her frozen where she stood"Spike, please." Tara swallowed hard and closed her eyes tightly. "I don't…I don't w-want you. Just let me go…"_

_"Stop denyin' it, Kitten." He leaned in and brushed his lips over her skin, his tongue darting out over her pulse point. The coolness of it made her shudder and her eyes snapped open. "You forget that I can smell you."_

_Her breath shuddered and it was then she saw the faint trail of blood on his neck, it trailed up to a small cut just behind his ear. It was fresh. "Oh god." Her eyes went wide and she gripped onto his shoulders, trying to push him away. "T-the chip…"_

_Spike pulled back and smirked at her. "Yeah. Found a demon and he got it out for me quick smart." He leaned in and ghosted his lips over hers. "Wanna meet the real me now?"_

_She looked at him in horror as his face shifted, those kind blue eyes that she'd come to know since Willow's death morphing and turning into the demon she feared. "Gonna make you mine now, pet. When you wake Daddy's gonna make sure you learn your lesson real good."_

_Tara sobbed, using all of her strength to push him away, desperately trying to move away from between him and the wall. All of her struggling and fighting to get away was for nothing, tears streaming down her face as her heart slowed and her vision faded._

It seemed like another lifetime when she thought about it, but the hurt was still there even after all this time. The things he did to her and the way he played with her mind like she was a toy … he claimed to love her and then did nothing to show it. All he did was hurt her and try to break her, making her dependant on him for everything. She didn't want to be dependant on someone, she wanted freedom and to find herself; something she never had back home, or before in Sunnydale.

That's why she left.

Tara had slipped away in the middle of the night while Spike was out hunting and she feigned sick. She knew she had to be as far and fast out of Sunnydale as she could get before he tracked her down. Hell knows what he'd do to her if he found her.

How she ended up in LA was a mystery. Why she stayed wasn't.

His smile was slow as molasses; his movements as deadly as a rattlesnake. She found him hiding in a demon bar like a snake in the grass, taking great pains to blend in and fade into the background. But she noticed him, her eyes found him as if he wore a neon sign above his head showing her the way.

All night they made a primal dance of flirting, buying drinks for each other until Lindsey suggested they leave to find some better entertainment than karaoke. She agreed, her eyes fixated on his pulsing neck, wonder filled her mind about how his blood would taste as the hunger ate at her.

That night in her hotel room was hot, raw and intense. It burned a fiery path in her mind and marking her like the scar on her neck. Somewhere along the line her plans changed, she didn't drain him dry like she had wanted. When she did bite him she didn't drain him dry, she stopped just as his heart slowed and he fell into a deep sleep, slipping out of the room and leaving him in a daze.

Together they played a game of cat and mouse, leaving Lindsey wondering sometimes who was the mouse in the end. But when she looked at him – the way she looked at him – made him not care anymore.


	2. Dangerious Creatures

_Ok, I know that this is right up there with some of the strangest ships and most of you are going i 'OMG WTF/i and hey, I don't blame you. But all I ask is that you take a read; give it a chance and see where it takes you. Maybe look past the ship and onto the writing. shrug You never know, you might be surprised. If you don't like the ship/fic, hey, no harm no foul. But if you like it, it's something new. New is always good, especially in fandom._

**Author**: Nora  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series  
**Characters/Pairing**: VampTara/VampLindsey  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them – I wish I did – Joss is apparently god. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and your entertainment.  
**Author's Notes**: I have a very rare gift, my muse isn't a figment of my imagination or a spark. It's a full fledged person who just by being inspires me in so many ways; lots of time's it's just by getting excited over a tiny idea that I have. I am a very lucky author. This series is for my Meg girl; my RP soul mate and the Lindsey to my soul.

**Dangerous Creatures**

He wanted her. He wanted her heart, body and soul… Well, if that wasn't an ironic choice of words.

Lindsey stared out of the window as the moon came out for the first time. The first time since he no longer had a heartbeat or needed the sun for warmth.

He had her, his sire; everything he needed was in her now. The essence of his new life and everything he needed to know was inside the beautiful blonde who lay sprawled out on the bed.

Turning he glanced automatically at the mirror, although his reflection no longer stared back at him Not even a pang of regret echoed inside him when he moved over towards the bed, a slow as molasses smile coming to his face as he took her in.

Tara lay nude and tangled in sheets, images of the previous morning making his cock ache with lust. The way he woke from his sleep, finally feeling alive although he no longer had a pulse, the hunger inside him so raw and all consuming that he didn't wait for them to go hunting. Lindsey had grabbed her hard, slamming her down onto the bed before giving her a chance to protest and sank his fangs into her thigh, piercing her flesh and drinking of her blood deeply.

Slipping into the bed he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Mine," he growled low in his throat, the vibrations moving through Tara's body and she slowly turned in the bed till she was face to face with him. Opening her eyes slowly, her lips quirked into a smile.

"Yours?"

With lazy movements, Tara wrapped her leg around his thigh and pressed herself against him.

"Doesn't that pretty little mark on your neck make you mine, my deadly boy?"

She leaned in and ran her tongue over his rapidly healing bite, the taste of his blood on her tongue making her crave more of him. But it wasn't the time now, they both needed to feed before the hunger became too great.

The look in Lindsey's eyes told the story of another hunger, a deeper one and it was for her. "Yes, you're mine. I don't give a rat's ass who sired who, you're mine, darlin', and I ain't gonna let you go till I make you forget about everything but me."

"Mmmm, my sweet, possessive rattlesnake,'" she purred softly, feeling his fingers dig into her skin and move over her body, gripping onto her sides and pulling her closer to him.

"C'mon darlin', what do you say? Let's just up and leave this place, LA brings nothing but pain to us both and I say we just go and make a new start. Find us some part of the world and make it ours, tear it to the ground at our will."

He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, letting his face change and scraping his fangs across her skin. Lindsey knew he was playing low and dirty but he didn't care, he was possessive and tired of sharing her with anyone else. It took her long enough to turn him and now that she had, he had no regret for wanting to take her away; far away from everything they knew and start an existence for themselves.

He had always lived in someone's shadow – Holland, the firm, Angel – and she had lived in this shell, hidden away, all her life. It was time they both got what they deserved and desired; he was going to make sure he gave it to her, just like she gave him new life. Freedom.

Tara purred low in her throat as his tongue ran across her neck, his fangs sinking just deep enough to break skin before pulling back, tasting her and giving his tongue liberty to torment her even more.

"Please, Tara, come with me. Let's just get out of this place, start new." She whimpered and threaded her hand in his hair. Even without his heightened senses he could feel her hesitation to just up and leave. "Sire…" his voice pleaded softly as he slipped his fingers between her thighs, the pad of his thumb moving over her clit while he slipped two fingers into her wetness.

"Wicked, so very wicked you are." Her nails ran over his back while she rocked her hips against his probing fingers. "I love you wicked, Lindsey," she whimpered, leaning down and biting against his neck.

"Just think," he whispered, nipping and licking at her neck, moving his fingers in a slow motion inside her. "It'll be just the two of us, we'll start new. Tara, darlin'…" Lindsey nipped her neck roughly before pulling back to meet her eyes as he felt her tighten around his fingers. "Come away with me."

"Yes," she gasped, her nails digging hard into his arms, tightening around him for the final time, all the while she rocked her body against his fingers, milking her orgasm for everything she could.

Lindsey grinned, slipping his slick fingers from inside her and running them against her lips. She sucked them into her mouth, her eyes on his when he finally spoke softly. "Won't make you regret it, darlin'."

Slipping his fingers from her lips she smiled, wrapping her leg around his waist again and keeping him close. "I know." She leaned up and kissed his neck and then up to his lips. "We'll make our own history, nothing like anyone's ever seen before."His stomach growled before she could say anything else and she laughed. "Is my boy hungry?"

"Yes." His eyes darkened and he watched as Tara climbed out of the bed, her nude body shining in the moonlight, reflecting off her pale skin before she slipped on one of his shirts.

"We'll hunt and feed tonight, tomorrow night we'll head out and plan where you want to go." He looked at her slightly puzzled as he got up from the bed. "Anywhere you are, that's where I'll be."

Lindsey moved to her like a predator, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her possessively. "Good, I'm a greedy fucker and I have no plans to share you with anyone anymore." He dipped his face down to her neck, kissing her cool flesh softly. He was surprised to find that even without a soul he was able to do something that Angel had once claimed he couldn't do when he was human. "I love you." Even more than his freedom, that was the greatest gift she could have given him.


	3. Sex, Sin & Debauchery

**Author**: Nora  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series  
**Characters/Pairing**: VampTara/VampLindsey  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them – I wish I did – Joss is apparently god. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and your entertainment.  
**Author's Notes**: This chapter deals with the rape and death of a character Don't worry, nobody canon. Or well, their meal. Just a slight warning.

**Sex, Sin & Debauchery**

She leaned against the window frame and watched her boy below. Lindsey was struggling to bring a pretty little schoolgirl home for her. The girl fought and even from their third floor apartment Tara could see the fire in the young girl's eyes, not to mention the innocence that poured off of her and that virginal looking little uniform she wore.

"Tara?"

Hearing his voice was like music to Tara's ears and she turned towards the door, leaning against the wall and smirking as he dragged the girl into the apartment.

"Look what I got, pretty little thing ignored the curfew." His face turned cruel and he grabbed her hair and made the girl look up at him. "Bet you're feeling sorry you didn't listen to your elders…"

The girl shivered and Tara moved closer to them, her hips swaying gently as she walked, her eyes dancing with lust as she closed the gap between them. "She's so pretty," Tara purred, reaching out and running her hand gently over the young girl's face. "What's your name, sweetie?"

After a moment of hesitation the girl finally whispered, "Violet."

"Pretty little flower, being all brave staying out past curfew. You know there's a war going on out there. All that decadent slaughter, everyone killing, beating and fighting; it makes my body hum."

She leaned in and brought her lips close to the girl.

"I do love a good war. Everyone hurting each other, it just gives my boy and I easier access to indulge in the finer things in life." Pressing her body closer to the girl, Tara let her face change for a moment, nicking her fangs over the girl's skin just enough to make her bleed slightly. "Gives us free reign to make our own massacre without being discovered." Violet started to scream and Tara could only grin, nicking the girls flesh more to hear those sweet sounds she made.

"Just like this pretty little body of yours," Lindsey chimed in, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around the girl's waist and taking his other hand – the one with the faded scar – and digging it into Tara's hair, pulling her to him for a kiss.

Violet squirmed between them, the salt of her tears filling the room with its sharp scent only making the lovers move their bodies tighter against her, kissing deeper and pressing tonight's victim even harder between them. Tara heard the girl whimper and try to push her off to get away. Pulling back from Lindsey's lips reluctantly, she narrowed her eyes at the girl, backhanding her hard across the face without a moments pause.

"Shut up," she growled, grabbing the girl by the face and leaning in to lap up the sweet blood that seeped out of her broken lip. "So sweet you are. Tell me Violet, have you ever been with a woman or a man before?"

Tara felt herself get excited, it had been so long since they killed a woman, and it had been twice as long since Tara had been with a woman herself. She missed it sometimes.

"No." The girl's eyes were wide and fearful, her body shaking and Lindsey could feel her heartbeat pick up, pounding in his ears almost like a drum, the beat of her heart pulsing in time with his cock; his body aching and wanting nothing more than to be pleasured and released.

"Tara…" His tone was low and his eyes pleading, Tara just smirked at him, licking her lips as their eyes met. "Sire…"

"Yes my boy," she whispered, grinning as she watched Lindsey slide his hand up the girl's bare thigh, slipping his hand beneath her school uniform. "Leave the skirt on."

Tara licked her bottom lip, her eyes ran over Lindsey and Violet as he slipped his fingers in the waistband of the girl's panties, pulling them down and leaving her ass bare with her skirt barely covering her virginal good girl parts. "Such a pretty girl."

Lindsey grinned, dragging his fingers hard over the girl's thigh, slipping back under her skirt between Violet's thighs. She sobbed softly, closing her eyes tightly as Lindsey held her captive and let his fingers make a slow violation of her. His cock throbbed hotly against her ass through his jeans, his hips arching just slightly and aching to be freed.

Smirking, Tara moved forward and slid her hand between the two, using her skilled fingers to pull open his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans, letting the tight pants slip down his hips till his cock was fully exposed.

"My beautiful Adonis," Tara purred, wrapping her hand around him and stroking gently. "I wanna watch. Make me proud, baby." She leaned up and kissed him softly, nipping his bottom lip before stepping back, letting her boy take free and full reign of the evening.

Lindsey slowly moved the girl over, pushing her against the window overlooking the city below. Smoke and ash bellowed from some of the charred buildings, women and children could be heard screaming faintly on the streets. The city becoming nothing but a playground for demons and everything wicked that walked the night. Giving them full reign for debauchery and sin.

Lindsey loved the sounds, they were music to his ears and he loved the tremor that went through the pretty little slip of a girl pressed against him. Part of him wished that he had gotten the chance to be with Tara like this – him vampire, her human, squirming and pleading against him – but fate denied him that. But in turn it gave him her as his sire. He could exist with the tradeoff. He was marked by her and she was loved and branded by him, it was a mutual love and affection they had.

Violet sobbed, pushing away from the window and pulling Lindsey out of his thoughts.

"Shhhh, ain't no use fightin' it darlin', gonna have my way with you. You might as well enjoy it."

He felt Tara's eyes on them from the chair in the corner, her eyes fixated on the scene before her.

"C'mon pretty girl, let's put on a show," he purred softly in her ear, moving her soft blonde hair off her neck and making way across her skin with his lips. "Gonna make you feel real good."

"Yeah baby, real good," Tara chimed in from her seat, uncrossing and recrossing her legs as her clit throbbed, aching as she watched Lindsey let himself loose on their pretty play-toy for the night. She loved how his Oklahoman accent came out when he was almost blinded by lust, it was thick as molasses and always made her thighs ache. She didn't doubt that if she still had a heartbeat that it would be pounding in her chest by the mere mention of her name from his lips.

"Please, no." Tears were streaming down Violet's face and that only made Lindsey groan, pressing his achingly hard cock against the curve of her ass, leaving a sticky trail as it moved over her skin.

"No…" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes closing tightly as she felt him move her hands to either side of the window, pressing them and silently commanding 'don't move them' even as she tried to block everything out.

His hands moved down her sides, his fingers slipping beneath her shirt to skate lightly over her stomach. "Don't fight, just feel." His voice was thick with desire, pressing himself against her he moved one hand from her and grasped his cock, parting her thighs forcefully with his other hand and pushed inside her.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath; his head going back as he felt himself shake slightly at her tightness.

Lindsey pushed further, Violet sobbed and Tara moaned, watching them and feeling herself get hot at how he must feel being inside her tightness. Tara studied Lindsey's face as he pushed into the girl, pressing her soft and warm body against the cold window, his hips moving slow and steady as he ripped her innocence away. His hands gripped hard and dug into Violet's hips and she knew they would bruise.

Tara moved over to them, sliding her hands over Lindsey's body, cupping then gripping his ass hard, his hips jerking hard into the girl and making her cry out.

With slow movements, Tara slipped off her panties and pushed them into Violet's gasping mouth. "Much better; you're so pretty." Tara turned to Lindsey and grinned. "Isn't she? I bet she feels so good and tight."

"God," he muttered, his eyes locked to Tara's, her hands moving over his body again, gripping his ass before he watched as she fell to her knees and slipped her hand between his thighs and cupping his balls. "Tara…fuck, fuck."

She grinned seductively and guided her cool lips over the girl's skin, wanting to watch as he took her, made her come before they drained her together. "I want a show," Tara demanded softly, smiling and running her tongue over Lindsey's hip.

No more encouragement was needed and he covered Violet's hands with his, slamming his hips into her body, both of them getting turned on by her whimpers and cries around Tara's panties. He could feel his balls tighten but he didn't want to come inside her. He did want her to come before him though.

Lindsey slipped one hand down and started using his fingers over Violet's clit, kissing and nipping at the girl's neck as he felt her start to come, her body shaking as she came against her will, her body bared for all on the street to see. Feeling her orgasm subside Lindsey pulled back and grinned at Tara, shoving Violet to her knees and leaving Tara to hold her down he started to stroke himself, rubbing the length of his wet cock over her face.

Tara grinned and held Violet against her, slipping her hands under the girl's shirt and pinching her nipples hard, leaning in and kissing the soft warm skin of her neck. Lindsey watched the two of them, feeling his cock swell as he stroked himself. Tara stared up at him as she made Violet writhe, looking up with desire and lust filled eyes.

He knew what she wanted and by the feeling that rose deep in his groin it wasn't long before she had it. Violet shuddered as Tara's face changed, her fangs dragging over her skin and that's all it took for Lindsey to lose it. Gripping Violet's hair he came hard and all over her face and neck, his eyes dilating with lust as he watched Tara lick some of his come off of Violet's pulse point before sinking her fangs deep into the girl's neck.

Keeping his hand in her hair, Lindsey knelt down and kept his eyes locked with hers as the life was slowly sucked from her veins. Tara held the dying girl close to her body, moaning and swallowing every bit she could get.

Lindsey's stomach growled but Tara ignored it, feeling the girl's heart slow before finally sputtering a few beats before it was silent. Ripping her fangs from Violet's neck Tara looked up at Lindsey, noticing a slightly annoyed look on his face.

It didn't last long. His annoyance turned to lust as he fisted his hands in Tara's hair and pulled him to her, kissing her deeply and tasting the once innocently virginal girl on his lips.

"Greedy girl," he chastised, his eyes sparkling mischievously as his hand came to grip her ass. "Didn't anyone teach you to share?" He pulled her down under him as he spoke, his hands moving over her blood warmed body and grinning as she smirked under him.

"Nope." Her tone was cheeky and she wiped a spot of blood off his cheek, sucking it from her finger and keeping her eyes on his. "She was too good to share."

Lindsey growled and felt the bones and muscles shift in his face, his fangs bared as he gripped Tara by the hair and forced her neck to the side. "Still gonna take what I want, my wicked witch." He growled darkly, leaning in and sinking his fangs into his beautiful sire, her nails digging into his shoulders as she accepted everything he gave and gave him willing whatever he took.


	4. What's Mine is No Longer Yours

**Author**: Nora  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series  
**Characters/Pairing**: VampTara/VampLindsey, Spike  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them – I wish I did – Joss is apparently god. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and your entertainment.

**What's Mine is No Longer Yours**

How dare he show up here, how did he have the nerve to track them down and try to worm his way back into their life? Into her life? Lindsey's fist slammed hard into the wall, the plaster cracking and falling away like paper around his hand and the scent of his blood making its way through the room.

"Bastard," he snarled, feeling his anger rise even more at the thought of Spike getting – or even trying to get – his hands on Tara. It had been nearly ten years since she left Sunnydale and found Lindsey in L.A. The two of them had a whole new life without that bleached blonde bastard and who gave him the right to come back now?

What he was even more pissed about was that she went out with him when he showed up at their door, pleading with Tara to come out so they could talk. Talk? Sure he wanted to 'talk'. He probably wanted to take Tara somewhere to try and break her, make her bend like he did when he first turned her. Spike wanted Tara back for himself, which was apparent as their need for blood.

He hated how careless they'd been about that schoolgirl they toyed with a while ago. Apparently Spike tracked them down from the little headline in the paper._'Missing Schoolgirl's Body Found Behind St. Vincent's._' He figures it was his fault, he told Tara he'd take care of it but just dumped the girl carelessly, not like they'd done before.

But Lindsey hated most of all that he felt unsure of what would happen next, he felt uncertain that Tara would return to him. It wasn't that he was insecure – no, it was never that – but the fact that he knew what the allure of a sire did. It was that want and need to be near them, to please them.

He had felt that for Tara since the day he saw her when he was human that night in that bar in LA, the way Lindsey found himself graviting towards her was like nothing he'd felt before. The way she made a game out of seducing him, her innocent act that turned out to be nothing more than that; an act. And it worked so beautifully well, he followed her back to her hotel room like a lost puppy begging for a snack she had in her pocket.

If he closed his eyes, Lindsey could remember every touch and every movement they made that night, the way she cried out when he pressed her face-first into the wall, his hands moving all over her body and stripped her of her clothes. The way she panted and begged him for more, only to in turn make him plead for her.

Tara had marked him that night, marked him and left him there dazed and wondering exactly why he was still alive. But the more she made a game of it – a game out of him – the more he wanted her, desired and craved her.

It wasn't long till he found himself tangled and twisted in this game that she made of him; even more so than he ever was with Darla. The sun rose and set against Tara's ever whim and want. He would and did anything she asked, including giving himself to her when she told him she wanted to spend forever with him by her side.

She made him plead and beg her nicely to turn him, a cruel smile across her face as she let her true face tear through. He had traced his fingers over the ridges of her demon, his finger moving along her fang and not even flinching when the jagged edge broke the skin of his finger.

A sound outside broke his thoughts and he was jolted back into the present, the rage and anger boiling up inside him again along with that hint of worry that gnawed at him. The feeling that Tara would leave him for her own sire, leaving him on his own and alone.; just as he had been when he was alive.

He knew that there was a chance – even as much as he tried to fight it – but he also knew he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. And if blood was shed then so be it. He was far from the slightly jaded lawyer he had been at Wolfram and Hart, and even further from the man that went to Angel with his tail between his legs asking for help.

Lindsey was a new man, a better one. He was better than he could have ever thought possible and he was going to prove that to her if he had to.

The door opened and shut quietly downstairs, he heard only one set of footsteps coming up. He felt himself become anxious at that fact. He wasn't sure who it was and it was obvious that he hoped it wasn't Spike coming to tell him that Tara was leaving with him. If that was the case, Lindsey would be bringing Spike to Tara in an ashtray.

Lindsey leaned against the wall and did his best to keep his emotions in check and not rush to her, one of the only things he used from his days of being a lawyer. He didn't want to show his cards too quickly, you were weak if you did.

Before the door to the apartment opened Lindsey could smell blood. It was fresh and he knew it wasn't from his hand; his eyes darted wildly at the sight before him, not giving him time to rejoice quietly that it was Tara standing before him.

Tara stood there, the side of her face red and swollen, her clothes pulled and rumpled, her hair messed up and the smell of blood pouring off of her and filling the room.

"Tara." He moved to her and brushed her hair from her face. "What the fuck?" Lindsey turned her face up to his and she stood there looking at him, the look in her eyes making him hurt with the pain he saw in them.

"Nothing," she whispered her throat obviously sore. He could see the dark purple marks from where Spike's fingers dug into her skin around her neck.

"Like hell it's nothing." He leaned in and ran his hands lightly over her skin, trying to make sure she was okay even though he knew she wasn't. "What did that bastard do to you?"

Tara closed her eyes and collapsed into his arms, her mind spinning as weakness and hunger started to consume her. "He…he wanted me to stay," she said finally, feeling Lindsey's arms wrap around her. Without any effort he picked her up and brought her over to the couch, panic coursing inside him at how light and fragile she looked. He knew they were stronger than humans but he never saw her look so weak.

"Tara," he whispered, reaching out and touching her face, trying to get her to open her eyes and look up at him. Every touch he made was with more care then he'd used in years, he was afraid that she'd turn to ash in his arms. He knew he wasn't ready or wanted to ever lose her to Spike, but he didn't want to lose her at all. They've come too far to be defeated now.

When she barely responded to his touch he decided his best bet was the shower; he could get the blood washed off of her and see all of the real damage that was done to her.

Lindsey gathered her limp body in his arms and brought her into the bathroom, his mind frantic and wanting to move faster than his body was but he didn't want to startle her or make her anxious. He had to stay in control for the moment.

He'd deal with Spike later.

Reaching over, he turned the water on hot, knowing it would make her warm and possibly wake her. Not caring about his clothes he stepped into the shower himself, holding her around her waist as he peeled her clothes off, leaving her bare to his eyes, focusing on where she was hurt.

"S-stop…" she whimpered, the tone in her voice making Lindsey feel helpless. "Hurts."

"Shhh, darlin'. Just hold on." He reached over and picked up a washcloth and started to wipe over her face and neck, taking her injuries in fully. "Fuckin' hell," he swore, moving her under the hot spray and brushing her wet hair away from her face.

Tara winced when his hand moved over her neck; he pushed aside her hair to reveal a fresh bite. The way Spike pulled his fangs from her caused her flesh to rip and leave a gaping wound.She whimpered and choked back her sobs as he cleaned her slowly, the blood pooling at their feet before going down the drain, leaving Lindsey with the wonder that he never thought he'd ever be sick of the scent of blood till now.

She hated that Spike did this to her, broke into her so easily. He always knew just the ways to cut into her, make her hurt. Spike did a bang-up job of that tonight. He made her feel weak when he had first said she was strong because of the gift he gave her. Tara always hated feeling and being weak – like she did now – but it was Lindsey, Lindsey always put together the pieces of her that would end up shattered and broken.

It took Lindsey nearly an hour and almost all the hot water to clean Tara of her wounds before finally turning the water off and bringing her to their bed. He wrapped a towel around her and grabbed a shirt from the dresser. Carefully he helped her put it on, buttoning a few of the buttons before helping her lean back on the bed.

"Tara? Darlin'?" Lindsey stood and walked to the dresser, picking up her hairbrush and bringing it over to the bed. "Feeling any better?" She nodded mutely and sat up as he slipped behind her and with slow gentle strokes brushed out her long hair starting at the ends that went past her hips. "You need to feed. I'm gonna make sure you're settled in and then go and bring you back someone, alright." It was a statement, not a question. She needed her energy and he had something that needed to be done.

"Okay." She closed her eyes and lay back against him, trying to block everything out that happened with Spike. It wasn't like him to act like that let alone treat her how he did. Then again Tara always thought too well of him and that all of her friends were right... He just wouldn't take no for an answer and was convinced that Lindsey had brainwashed Tara into thinking that he was the better choice over him.

Lindsey slipped from the bed, placing her brush on the night table and making great effort to keep his emotions in check. He wanted to fly into a fit of rage, trash everything and put his fist through the wall again. But he knew that wouldn't help Tara or do anything to make her feel better, so he kept his tongue and temper quiet.

He walked back to the bed and covered Tara with the satin sheet before kissing her forehead and brushing her hair off her face. "Stay here, I'll make it quick." He kissed her lips, his eyes meeting hers when he pulled back. "It'll be alright." He spoke softly, not sure if he said that for her benefit or his.

Tara watched as Lindsey made slow movements to shed himself of his wet clothes, walking around the room stark naked and unashamed as he pulled out a black wife beater and then over to the closet to pull out a tight pair of jeans. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the boots in Lindsey's hand, those boots that always meant he was serious and on a mission.

It was no secret where he was going or what he was going to do. Tara wanted to stop him but she was too weak to protest. "Lindsey," she warned, looking up at him when he paused and turned to her. The look in her eyes said everything she wanted to tell him and he just nodded shortly, not knowing if he could stop himself before staking Spike.

Spike hurt Tara, that's all Lindsey cared about. He was going to make sure that Spike didn't just walk away from this without a visit from Lindsey showing him the error of his ways.

It took nearly two hours for Lindsey to track him down, having a few friends in this town paid off and he found himself at Spike's hotel just after two-am. He fed off of the lobby clerk, looked over the register and found Spike's room. The thought of just torching the hotel seemed like an easier plan but that's not what he wanted to do. He wanted his grandsire to suffer.

Lindsey wrapped the whip around his hand and stormed into the hotel room, a glare in his eyes as he searched the room for Spike. "Where are you, you bleached blonde piece of British trash?" His voice thundered in the room and Lindsey heard noises in the next room and made his way towards the sounds.

Lifting his boot he kicked the door open, the wood splintering under the pressure of his heel like kindling and with quick movements he made his way inside, smirking cruelly when he saw Spike on the bed, some cheap little one-night between his thighs. "Sorry to interrupt," he muttered flatly, making his way over to the bed and in one smooth motion he snapped the girl's neck, tossing her off the bed and smirking down at Spike when he finally pulled out of his haze.

"What the bloody hell…?" Spike's words were cut short as Lindsey punched him square in the jaw, sending him back into the mattress. Blinking the pain away, Spike found himself pinned to the bed with Lindsey looming over him. "If you've come for a shag, mate, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I ain't the one that's gonna bark." Lindsey used the handle of the whip to hold Spike down by the neck. "You fucked with us one too many times." His voice was low and dangerous, the hatred and venom rolling off of him in waves.

Spike used his knee and pushed Lindsey off the bed, sending him sprawling on his back, only giving either of them enough time to stand and glare at each other, both very different men with the same common interest. Tara.

"Might be best if you left," Spike warned lowly, taking a step towards Lindsey in an attempt to push him back towards the wall. "As much as I'd love to see you dust, boy, I don't think Tara'd be too thrilled."

Shoving Spike hard, Lindsey narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat. "The chances of me leavin' now died when you decided to beat up my girl."

"Your girl? i Your /i girl!" Spike's voice rose, fury in his eyes, both men knowing that Spike's buttons were transparent and Lindsey was hitting every one of them at the moment. Neither willing nor ready to admit it.

"Yes, my girl. She's been mine for years now, buddy. I think all that bleach seeped in and killed the few brain cells you had left because if I remember right she was the one that left you. Left you, for me," he spat, unfurling the whip in his hand and in one smooth motion he broke it across Spike's side and back, causing the elder vampire to growl and hiss, the leather digging into his skin as he stood there naked.

"Mmm, thought you'd come to fight, but if it's a spot of rough-and-ready you're after, I'd be happy to oblige," Spike tormented Lindsey, his eyes moving around the room and taking stock in what he could get his hands on. "Funny, really, it's the same thing Tara came for. I'd wager she left a might more satisfied than you will though."

Lindsey's blood boiled, making great pains to wrap the whip slowly around his fist before using all his force to punch Spike right in the jaw, a muted crack echoing in the room.

Spike swore and yelled, lunging at Lindsey until the two were struggling on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand over the other till they ended up bumping up against the body of the blonde Spike was with before.

Letting his face change, Lindsey shoved Spike off of him and got up to his feet, kicking Spike in the stomach before shedding his over-shirt and tossing it onto the floor, leaving him in just the black wife-beater. "So tired of you; you come here and think that she's just gonna welcome you with open thighs?" Lindsey used his foot and cracked the footboard, grabbing the wooden rod and using it to slam into Spike's back as he tried to get up. "There's no room in our lives for you, Spike. She doesn't want you, live with that."

With every dig he made, he would kick Spike, making sure he stayed down as he got his point across. Nobody fucked with Lindsey anymore, nobody fucked with what was his and that included Tara.

"I have a feelin' I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of you till you get it through your skull that she doesn't want you anymore. She's moved on." Lindsey bent down and brought his face close to Spike's, locking eyes with his. "She's mine now; it's my scent on her and my come inside her when she sleeps." Spike growled and Lindsey smirked cruelly, standing and walking over to pick up his discarded button down shirt.

He turned back to Spike as he shrugged it on before running his fingers through his hair. "Get outta my town you piece of shit. Don't come back or I i will /i dust you," Lindsey warned, kicking Spike hard in the ribs, hearing them crack as he smiled darkly and walked out of the room, not turning around and going back home to his life, his Tara.


	5. Even Demons Need Rest

**Author**: Nora  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series  
**Characters/Pairing**: VampTara/VampLindsey  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them – I wish I did – Joss is apparently god. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and your entertainment.  
**Author's Notes**:The end is Lindsay's fault.

**Even Demons Need Rest**

Everything was a blur to her, her body felt too heavy to move and her thoughts was thick with sleep. Her lover's arm rested over her middle, holding her tightly to him. It felt heavy and she couldn't find it inside herself to move it and climb out of bed.

"Hey," Lindsey's murmured against her neck, making a slow movement to move her hair away from her neck, his lips pressing against her cool skin. "Sun's down," he stated, his fingers idly moving over her stomach, still slick with sweat from the day's earlier activities.

"So?" She turned over slowly in the bed, her body still feeling heavy; she looked up at him and kissed his chin. "If you think I'm moving, pretty boy, you have another thing coming," she laughed, still feeling slightly punch-drunk from last night.

Her body had finally healed from Spike's 'visit' and Lindsey made sure to reclaim his wicked girl, finally ridding her of Spike's scent that did nothing but fill him with rage when he remembered what he tried to do to Tara. They never spoke of that night when he came back bruised and slightly battered, the scent of Spike's blood on him.

Tara didn't know if Spike was alive or dead. She wasn't sure which she wanted either. She felt obligated to him as he was her sire, but when she remembered what he did, what he tried to do to her, she could feel her anger boil up so hot that she could feel her hands shake.

Lindsey trailed his hand over her smooth stomach, his fingers tracing the curve of her breasts and on down to her navel. "Still feelin' okay?" he questioned, still worried about all of the damage that was done to her.

"You're here, my venomous rattlesnake. Of course I'm alright." Tara smiled and moved herself even closer to him, realizing that neither of them was leaving the apartment, maybe not even the bed. Lindsey gave her a look, eyeing her and not knowing if he should take what she said at face value or not. She always had a knack for lying and ghosting over the truth just to keep him from worrying. "Promise." She smirked and her eyes darkened. "If I'm lying you can beat me."

He growled low in his throat. "Don't tempt me. I know you love it." She shot him a look causing him to laugh and kiss her shoulder. "Okay, so do I. But it's not my fault I'm a soulless demon now."

"It's mine and last time I checked you said that it was a gift." Tara grinned, remembering the night she turned him and cemented him as her own. There were times when she could close her eyes and still taste the warmth of his blood as she drank deeply. Other times it was looking at the small scar just above her breast where he fed that would take her back to that moment.

"Mmhm. And so are you." He murmured, moving his hand from her hip and cupping her face to kiss her.

Their lips met in a soft kiss as he gathered her in his arms, keeping her body close to his as the kiss deepened. There was one thing that he loved – almost as much as her – since he was turned; he loved kissing her. The lack of breathing made it more intense than he could have ever thought; the need to pull back to breathe was no longer there, giving him ample time to explore every curve of her lips and the feel of her tongue against his own.

Tara moaned softly, lacing her fingers in his hair and nibbling his bottom lip before pulling back, her eyes glazed over as she looked at him. "Last I checked you didn't mind being mine." With idle fingers she brushed over his sire bite, grinning as he closed his eyes and moaned. Sometimes she could swear that his bite was even more sensitive than his cock. "Wouldn't want you any other way; in fact I remember you baring that pretty little pulsing neck to me and begging me to turn you."

He grinned, loving this lazy sort of nostalgic foreplay they had, remembering the old times and then making new ones. "Fuck," he swore, licking his lips and feeling his body tingle almost to the point of pain. "Tara…"

"Yes, my dear boy?" Shifting a bit on the bed, she brought her face up to his neck, her tongue brushing over his scar, a small giggle escaping her lips when he gripped onto her hips roughly causing his fingers to dig deep into her flesh. "You're insatiable." Her voice was breathy and low against his skin.

"And you're a tease," Lindsey growled when she pulled back from his neck, smiling sweetly – almost angelic – up at him. "A shameless tease." He dipped his head down and kissed her lips softly. "But I guess I could still love you in spite of your flaw."

"Guess I love you too, then." Tara shook her head and shifted her body close to his. "Not a tease; I'm just tired," she admitted resting her head against his shoulder. "I think I feel like a lazy day today. We could stay in bed, I could always see how far I could tempt and tease you till you've finally had enough."

He smirked and pressed his hips against hers, imagining heat between them even though they no longer had any. "I think you'll end up cavin' first."

"Nuh-uh," she murmured, licking her lips and rolling her hips up to his, pressing herself to him and smirking lazily. "Sleep again first," she sighed.

"Alright, I guess I can have mercy on you, let you sleep a bit." He grinned. "Maybe even wake you up with my tongue between your thighs…" His voice was low and dangerous, desire in every syllable as it vibrated through her body.

"In that case…" Tara's words were cut short as she heard her stomach growl, the ache becoming too much to take for them to stay in all night.

"Hey, hungry darlin'?" Lindsey spoke, almost as if he knew, then again he always knew. Tara nodded, nuzzling her nose in his neck and yawning, closing her eyes and relaxing herself against him. Turning slightly in the bed he picked up the phone, dangling it above her and smirking. "How about we order in? Pizza or Mexican?"


	6. Can’t Always Have What We Desire

**Author**: Nora  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series, Spike  
**Characters/Pairing**: VampTara/VampLindsey  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them – I wish I did – Joss is apparently god. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and your entertainment.

**Can't Always Have What We Desire**

Spike stood in the shadows; he's been in shadows since she left him. It's been more than twenty years since he last saw his beautiful Tara, and thirty years since she left. Disappeared in the middle of the night with nothing more than a note telling him she needed time to figure things out; to figure herself out.

He won't admit it but it's pathetic in a way how even after all this time he's still waiting. He'd wait forever if he knew he had just the smallest bit of chance with her. Guess what they always said about him was right; he has delusions of the way things should be to the point of thinking that they're real. That hasn't changed since he was human, trying to woo that proper girl whose name he had long since forgotten.

All women's names have long since faded in the background, only one girl haunted his mind and his heart, and that was Tara. When Drusilla showed up nearly eighteen years ago, he denied her, told her to go back to her slime demon because he didn't want her.

She laughed at him, laughed in his face and told him that his eyes for Tara were bigger than her feelings would ever be for him, he'd never have her back. After telling her to go to hell and ignoring his need to be obedient to his sire, he growled, storming out of the bar that she'd found him in, her laughter trailing behind him and making him even angrier than he already was.

It wasn't so much that Dru had said it … it was that she was almost always right.

That was then, not like it was any different than now. He would stand and watch them, lurking in the shadows just out of sight. Making sure neither could sense or smell him; he became the voyeur to their life, like they were some sort of twisted and sadistic reality show that used to be so popular so many years ago.

Spike would watch, he'd yearn for her and there were even times when he'd watch them making love – or one of their many sadistic games – he would twist it inside his mind and it was him that made his beautiful Tara cry out and writhe on the bed.

Tonight wasn't any different than any other night. He was still there, watching, waiting. Always hoping that somehow they'd run into a Slayer and Spike would come down and save her, pausing a moment too long to save Lindsey. If he had it that way then he wouldn't have to worry about sharing her. She would mourn the loss of her late lover and move on.

Move on with _him_.

The two lovers walked hand in hand; seemingly normal to anyone that passed them by. Sometimes an older woman would stop and point, smiling at her friends and commenting on how angelic and sweet they were together.

Spike always made sure to snap the woman's neck when the others were further away.

They weren't sweet or angelic by any means. Spike hadn't created a thing of beauty; he created a creature of the night, sweet death in pure human form. Those soulful eyes drawing in her victim, making them crave to know what else she hid behind her honey blond hair.

It always ended the same way. Tara was a creature of habit – as was he, watching like a ghost and never having for himself – she always killed the same way, with Lindsey watching from afar. She'd make a slow seduction of them, her little cherry trick that he knew always made her prey wonder how her tongue would feel against his cock. Spike knew, he remembered. He'd always remember like it was memory burned into him like the sun.

After a quiet game of cat and mouse she'd give in, letting her meal of the night lead her to a dark corner in hopes for a peak under that pretty short skirt she wore. There'd be kissing and playful whimpering before Lindsey snuck up behind the man pawing at his sire and he'd watch closely as Tara drained the man dry right there in the back of the club.

That always made Spike so proud. He'd taught his girl well.

What happened next always made him seethe, filling with fury and knowing that it should be him down there.

It wasn't long after they laid their victim in a chair, making them look like they'd passed out before hurrying to the back of the club, not wasting time as Tara fell to her knees, pulling Lindsey out of his jeans and teasing him till he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall.

Spike would watch from the rooftop as Lindsey fucked his beautiful girl in a dirty alley, making her whimper and cry for more. i "Lindsey, please…harder…" /i It always made his blood boil. It should be him down there between those creamy thighs – after all it was his mark that she had carved into her skin – it should be Spike's name that she cried out into the black of night, tightening around his cock and baring her neck for his fangs.

Not_Lindsey_.

But night after night it was the same thing; same image – different bar – and every night Spike would feel the rage boil up in his veins for the girl that didn't want him. Lindsey's words echoed in his ears from the last time they'd all met.

Spike had spent hours trying to get Tara's mind back to him – her smooth pale skin looked so beautiful under his whip – but she wouldn't break. She sobbed Lindsey's name only to enrage Spike more, the more she said his name the harder he brought the whip down.

He had tried everything. He tried being sugar-sweet and nice, and that didn't work. He tried beating her into submission, but that didn't work either. He was sure that Lindsey had turned Tara against him. Spike could remember that night after he turned her in his crypt how beautifully she broke under him. Tara begged and pleaded for more of Spike and his whip, loving the hurt almost as much as she loved taking his cock deep inside her. Accepting it into any part of her he was willing to give.

A kicked tin-can broke him of his thoughts, pulling him back to the sight before him – or well, below him – and he looked down to see Lindsey with his paws all over his girl. b His girl /b . Tara was pressed hard against the wall, whimpering Lindsey's name and gasping as he slipped inside her, her face pressed hard into the brick wall.

Spike grinned cruelly and he knew that every inch of her skin that touched the brick would be raw and sore, maybe even broken. Her blood did taste so good.

Anger rose inside him again when he remembered he wasn't going to be the one to lick at her wounds, he wasn't going to be there to slowly seduce her like he once had in Sunnydale – taking her under a tree – and then back to his place.

Looking away from the lust-filled couple behind the bar, he could feel the sun rising and knew it was time to go; time to head back to his hotel room and drink himself into a stupor until tomorrow night.

It would be a different night but always the same desire…


	7. Insatiable Desires

**Author**: Nora  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series  
**Characters/Pairing**: VampTara/VampLindsey  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them – I wish I did – Joss is apparently god. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and your entertainment.  
**Author's Notes**: Wow, this is longer than I planned…oops. Then again one can never have too much…

**Insatiable Desires**

Tara read over the book again, making sure she had read the spell the right way. The last thing she wanted was it to backfire and get hurt.

For three months, she had been planning this, plotting and wanting nothing more than to surprise and tease her beautiful boy.She knew that he loved her, but knew that he had moments of restlessness that she was sure were almost maddening for him. As his sire would do anything to please him.

Even if that included making herself a pretty little victim for the night, giving him the warmth that Tara knew he longed to feel come off her body; he always wondered how she felt before she was turned, when she was warm.

It was now or never, tonight was the anniversary of the day she sired him almost a lifetime ago – fifty years to be exact – and she was going to make it a night to remember. She was his sire and it was her right to treat him as a king for a day.

Tara had kicked him out of their apartment just as the sun set, telling him to go and hunt, to feed well because she had plans. He knew better than to question her; the look he saw in her eyes told him that whatever she was up to, he wouldn't regret obeying her now.

Looking around, she tried to remember where she had hid all of the ingredients for the spell; Lindsey was always curious by nature and would have found out what she was doing far too easily. After gathering up what she needed, Tara headed into their never-used kitchen and set to work on the potion.

Adding in the mandrake, she wondered if she could actually pull it off. She had never tried it before and worried that it would go wrong and hurt her, or worse – Lindsey. Humming softly, she carefully mixed in everything she needed and let it cool. It felt almost like home to her, she never realized how much she missed working magic with her fingers. The length of time that had passed since she had cast her last spell dawned on her and she couldn't believe that it had been nearly twenty years.

Her last spell had left a sour taste in her mouth. It was something that she never thought she'd have to do – or that she had ever wanted to do. But when she ran into Spike lurking one night outside a club she knew that she had to. For all of their sakes. So with a heavy heart she kissed him softly and cast a memory spell on him, just enough for him to forget about her so he could move back to LA and move on with his life, try to live as a creature of the night and not a lovesick vampire whose actions were going to get him nothing but staked at the rate he was going.

She didn't realize the impact that the spell would have on her, the weight of what she did eating at her. Tara thought when she lost her soul that she wouldn't have feelings like these, but she did. She felt so much regret and guilt for doing that to Spike.

Tara remembered what it was like being human. She remembered how he treated her when things were good and… it was so hard for her to accept the fact that she did that to him, that she had to do it to him.

After taking to her bed for three day's – worrying Lindsey into a near fit– she finally accepted what she did. Knowing it was for the best and moving on.

She hadn't done magick since that day and she couldn't believe that it was that long ago. There were times when it all felt so fresh in her mind, but that was the past and Lindsey was her now and her future.

Finishing up the potion, Tara turned off the stove, poured the mix into a cup and headed into the living room where her magic books were. Reading the spell over, she decided it was time and she knew what she was doing. Lindsey would be home any minute and she knew she had just enough time for the spell to work and for her to get changed; she had everything picked out and waiting.

Tucking her hair behind her ear – a nervous human habit she never rid herself of – she leaned over the book and started to read the words of the spell, chanting softly before pausing to drink down the vile tasting liquid. As soon as she swallowed, it felt like white-hot fire in her veins. She struggled to keep reading the spell even as the room went dark.

Her vision was blurry and all she knew was that she hurt – not the kind she loved either – it reminded her of that time the curtains fell in their bedroom one morning, burning her arm so badly the skin was black. Moving slowly, she glanced up and noticed that more than an hour had past since she started the spell, making her realized that she had either passed out or the spell had put her to sleep.

Moaning she curled herself up in the corner, holding her legs to her chest and taking slow breaths as she tried to work through what was happening. Keeping her wits about her, she kept chanting the end incantation to the spell, knowing she had to for it to work or all her research would be for nothing.

There was a slow and steady noise that filled the room, Tara sat up as the pain subsided, and she looked around, not seeing or smelling anyone, not even Lindsey.

"Strange." Tara stood slowly, feeling parts of her body ache that hadn't before, her mind still dazed and dull from the pain of the spell. She paused when she realized what that noise was. "My heart. I have a heartbeat…" she murmured, mystified by the now unfamiliar sound.

Covering her chest with her hand, she just stood there in awe, tapping her skin to the beat of it and realizing that although she loved who she was now, she did miss at times being alive. She missed her heart beating and she knew she couldn't wait until Lindsey got home.

Just the thought of him made her heart start to race, a crooked smile crossing her lips and without another moments pause she hurried into the bedroom to get changed and ready, stopping on the way to the bedroom to put a small note on the door for her lover when he returned.

Listening to the music of her heartbeat, Tara hurried around the bedroom, slipping on the outfit she'd kept from a sweet girl they ate years ago.Soon she was dressed in a short catholic school-girl skirt and a pretty white shirt; no panties but a plain white bra with a tiny bow on the front.

Tara looked down at herself and grinned at the image she knew she made. She looked sweet and virginal, her skin warm with magically borrowed life and her heartbeat from her spell. Tara licked her lips and headed over towards her vanity to brush out her hair.

She chose to leave it down, letting it fall over her back and shoulders. She hadn't cut it in years and it now hung in waves past her hips, the honey blonde strands catching in the moonlight.

As if on cueshe heard the door to the apartment open, Lindsey's scent getting stronger as she felt him come closer to the bedroom. "Tara?" He peeked into the bedroom and held up the note she had left on the door. "What's this about?"

Licking her lips, Tara smiled, moving closer to him and watching as he tipped his head to the side, a slow grin forming on his lips. "Tonight is the anniversary of the day I turned you, my sweet boy." She ran her fingers over the bite on his neck that turned him, cementing him as hers until they both lay in ash. "Can't you hear it… feel it…?"

Slowly, Lindsey moved his hand up her side and covered her chest with his hand, a low growl in his throat when he realized what was going on. "You're warm… and your heart…"

"It's just for tonight. Tonight I'm going to give you the one thing I know you've always wanted…" Standing on her toes, she kissed him softly, feeling his fingers moving over her body and trying to feel as much of her warm skin as he could. "…to be your prey." Keeping her face close to his, she bit her lip and whimpered softly. "I know you want it… want me. I know what you crave. You are my boy, after all."

He growled and gripped onto her painfully, his eyes sparkling when he heard her heartbeat pick up and before she knew it she was pressed hard against the wall, her hands above her head and his lips on hers roughly.

Tara gasped and pulled away, startled by the old feeling of needing to breathe. She felt his lips trail down her neck and she arched to him when he nipped over her skin. "P-please," she whispered, getting into their game and feeling Lindsey's cock harden against her. "Please let me go, d-don't hurt me…" She knew that's exactly what wouldn't do.

Lindsey pulled back from her and gripped her neck, his face shifting and turning to reveal the monster he really was, his twisted and sadistic side that Tara knew all too well. "No. I plan on hurting you, pretty girl. I know you'll like it too… I can smell you." He grabbed her thigh and parted her legs, slipping his hand under her skirt, his finger slipping deeper till she gasped, trying to get away again. "The more you pull away… the rougher I'm gonna get." He made a point with his words by grabbing her ass hard – more than enough to bruise – and pull her tightly to his body.

Biting her lip she closed her eyes, finding it easy to play-cry for the act. Her eyes opened when she felt his tongue against her face, licking her tears and she shook her head, trying to fight him off still. "No more, please…" Thrashing hard against him she whimpered, crying out when he backhanded her across the face and carried her to the bed, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Please, Mister. No…"

Her eyes looked up at him when he tossed her on the bed, laying his body over hers before she got the chance to move away. He pressed himself hard against her, keeping her firmly against the satin sheets of their bed. "Such a pretty girl… what's your name?"

"T-Tara…"

Groaning, he buried his face in her neck, kissing her skin in a low trail up to her ear, still amazed at how she felt now that she was warm. "Such a pretty name, Tara. I'm Lindsey. You can call me Sir or better yet… Master." She could feel the muscles in his face move as he grinned, his fangs nicking her skin just enough to scratch. "Anything you want, I'll give you tonight. Everything I want… I'm taking." She struggled, feeling her thighs get wet from this game they were playing. "The more you struggle, the more I'll want; you better think twice, I might want something you really don't want to give a big bad man like me…"

She cried, tears running down her cheeks and he licked the salt from her face, her body shivering under him as he sat up – straddling her stomach – and ran his hands over her white shirt. "So pretty, virginal." He grinned and licked his fangs. "Have you ever been with a man, Tara?" Biting her lip she shook her head, trying not to move her hips up to his. "You won't be saying that for long…"

Lindsey made quick movements to pull the leather restraints from the foot of the bed, tying Tara's legs firmly in place on either side of the bed, leaving her open and exposed to him. But best of all, she was helpless. "No… please stop," Tara pleaded, fully into their game and loving how the lust poured off of him, pleasing her that her boy loved what she was giving him.

"That wasn't part of my plan, darlin'." Running his hands up her sides, he laid over her again, a small grin on his face, his hands trailing over her chest, still in awe of her beating heart and the warmth of her skin. "Feel free to fight, I'm not tying your hands." His grin became wider, leaning in and running his tongue over her neck. "I love when a pretty girl fights under me…" he said in a heated whisper.

Tara whimpered, biting her lip and trying with desperate effort to keep the game going even as Lindsey slipped his hand under her shirt. She swallowed hard and felt her heartbeat speed up when he ripped her shirt open, shreds of it hanging from her body till he ripped it clean off, leaving her in just the skirt and bra.

"Such an innocent little thing…" His voice was thick in her ear, her breathing hard as he made sure to press his body against hers. "Tell me, Tara, why were you out so late? Goin' to see a boyfriend of yours?" Pulling back, Lindsey grinned at her. "Were you gonna let him slip his fingers here…" He slipped his fingers under her skirt again, dragging his nails roughly over her thighs before moving up to tease her wetness. "It's hard to believe a pretty little thing like you being so innocent, but you smell it. So sweet… not gonna last long. I wanna make you mine, pretty girl. Will you let me?" Tara shook her head, struggling and trying to pull her legs free from the straps. "C'mon pretty girl, let me show you what you've been missing… I promise to make it good…"

She shook her head, biting her lip hard and trying not to arch up to his fingers, silently begging him for more. She knew she could act innocent and sweet, but he could smell the lust pouring off of her, proving how much she wanted him and how much she was enjoying this game of theirs.

"Cat got your tongue, huh?"Lindsey smirked and sat up on the bed, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor, the dim light from the moon pouring over his skin and making his pale skin almost glow in the darkness, the dark inked tattoos that he wore on his flesh standing out even more in the light. Tara's fingers ached to move across them like she had done so many times before, loving how the energy crackled under her fingers. "I've ways, don't you worry…"

Tara arched her back and kept quiet, watching and gripping onto the sheets tightly when she saw him pick up a thin silver chain, each end held clamps with black tips that were set on nearly the tightest setting. He grinned down at her, knowing they were her favorite.

"Please." Her words were ignored as he laid over her, his full weight on her and his cool lips trailing over her skin and leaving a trail behind, Lindsey moved his hands over her skin, smoothing down her shoulders and pulling the strap of her bra with it.

"Pretty girl, you taste so sweet…" He trailed kisses down her collarbone and over the swell of her left breast. Lindsey slipped the strap down further, her breast peeking out from the silk-like material.

With a low growl, Lindsey gently brushed his tongue over her flesh, tracing the curve of her breast as he pulled the innocent looking bra away from her body. He could feel her shaking under him, knowing that she wanted him and that only made him hotter. She always wanted him, he was lucky in that respectto have her as his sire and that he didn't find himself abandoned when she got tired of him.

Lindsey sat up and looked down at her for a moment, wondered how he got so lucky. They'd been together for over fifty years, neither of them looking much older than twenty-five. They'd had their fights and some were knock-down drag-outs, but they always ended up together. They were like magnets, unable to stay apart for long, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He was addicted to her, as she was him.

Now he watched as she lay out before him, her hair fanning out on the bed under her like a deceiving halo, her short little 'good girl' skirt riding up on her thighs. He loved the way she gripped the sheets, desperate to keep this game going almost as much as she wanted him. She looked so sweet in that white cotton bra, half pulled away from her breasts, not on her still but not completely off of her.

Reaching down he brushed his fingers over the edge of her bra, a grin crossing his lips as his fingers brushed along her hardened nipple. Lindsey bent down and ran his tongue lightly over it, loving how she moaned under him and tried to fight it. She was always more sensitive with that one then the other, ever since Lindsey removed the ring that Spike had put there. He had made sure, once he was turned, to rid her of all reminders of her sire, wanting her for his own and nobody else.

It wasn't like she complained either; she took everything he gave her willingly and always begged for more.

But this – what she did for him tonight – was something he never dreamed that she'd give him. It was the one thing he never had from her and here she was, laid out on the bed dressed up like some innocent meal, her heart pounding in her chest as she allowed him to do whatever he wanted…

The urge to break their game and confess his love for her was strong. As if she knew, Tara struggled more, whimpering and trying to get away, only to have Lindsey's teeth bite against her nipple, not breaking the skin but enough to get her attention. He continued to tease and torment her breasts, paying close attention to her nipples, getting them hard and making her ache with desire.

"Do you like that?" He sat up and grinned, picking up the clamps again and watching her pupils dilate. "You'll love this." He finally pulled her bra off the rest of the way, leaving her still bound with nothing but her skirt on. "I'll make you like it…" Pinching her nipples hard with his fingers, he watched the look on her face, starting off scared and ending in lust before she cried out in pain, arching her back up till he let go.

Her reprieve didn't last for long as he reached down and cupped her breast, making quick movements and clipping the first clamp to her right nipple, loving the sweet cries she made, her body shaking by the time he put on the second one. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, his voice low as he pulled the chain to the clamps. "Sweet whore." Giving them another firm tug, this time hard enough to lift her off the bed, he grinned sadistically. "My whore."

Tara's eyes were closed and she kept shaking slightly on the bed, biting her lip and hoping he would stop his teasing soon. Her voice was soft as she pleaded and begged him to stop, knowing he wouldn't and not wanting him to either. "No more… stop, l-let me go…"

"No," he growled, licking his fangs and kissing his way down her body. He knew that she'd be so easy to wind up right now that he couldn't help it; he ached to see her panting and gasping as she came. All he knew was that he couldn't get enough of her and her warmth. The beating of her heart was something he found himself amazed at, he loved doing things to her just to hear it pound harder, knowing that it was only for him. "I have plans for you…"

He kissed his way over her stomach, nipping just enough to break skin so he could lap up her warmth. Tara's eyes shot back open when she felt his lips against her hip bone, his tongue trailing down lower, nipping at her thighs till her eyes rolled back and she covered her face with a pillow to keep from moaning.

Nipping her thighs again, Lindsey curled his arms around her thighs, pinning her down to the bed. "I can smell you, you deny it, but I know you want me." His voice was a soft purr against her skin, making her shudder and try to tighten her thighs again. "Don't fight it… just feel." Tara started to protest again but stopped, burying her face in the pillow when Lindsey kissed his way up her thighs, nipping at her wet folds. She arched up and felt him press his tongue against her, teasing and taunting her with slow licks, making sure his tongue didn't touch her where she needed it.

Lindsey's nails dug into her thighs, holding her down as she thrashed on the bed, his skilled tongue doing exactly what she wanted him to do. Being together this long he learned just what she loved and he knew just how to tease her. She panted above him, gripping the sheets so tight that her nails dug and tore through them. "Oh g…" Tara's words were cut off when Lindsey reached up and tugged on the chain to the clamps, her body shaking under him.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt him finally push his tongue inside her, her body automatically tightening around his tongue and begging for more. With languid strokes he slipped his tongue up to her clit, sucking and nipping gently, his fangs nicking her in all her sensitive spots. Lindsey lapped up her blood mixed with her wetness as he felt her thighs start to shake. "Don't fight it." He whispered, the vibrations of his voice going straight to her. "I know you want to come for me, pretty girl…"

Tara's body arched when he slipped his fingers inside her, his fangs nicking at her clit again. Panting she squirmed on the bed as best she could, whimpering and feeling herself come as he continued to move his tongue over her faster.

Just when she thought that he was done, he gripped her thigh roughly and held her tightly as he sank his fangs into her upper thigh. The pain from his bite and the pleasure from his fingers made her cry out again, moaning and panting into the pillow as she rode out her second orgasm and knowing that it was far from her last. That was one of the things about Lindsey; no matter what game they were playing he was never a selfish lover. He always told her he loved watching her come too much for him to deny her that.

Tara's heart was racing and her breathing was rapid and labored, she blinked a few times and looked up to see him looking down at her, his fangs and lips covered in her. He made a slow show of licking his lips and fangs clean before leaning down and kissing her.

She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Her body ached and she wished for once that she wasn't so stubborn so she could give in and just beg him to take her. But she was stubborn, very much so, and she wanted to make her boy happy. The look on his face and the feel of him pressing against her proved that he was.

"If you didn't want it, then why were you so wet and hot for me, little girl? Hmm? Tara, c'mon, tell me you want it. I promise it won't hurt… much." He pressed his hips against hers, making sure she felt every inch of his hard body against her skin; all she could do was shiver as she closed her eyes. "Don't deny it anymore. You can't. You're mine now, I marked you." His hand moved down and ran over the imprints his fangs left. He watched as she hissed softly, arching and trying to writhe away from his touch. "What did I say about fighting me?"

She swallowed and her eyes were wide. "Please. No more." Her pleas were only half-hearted and she watched with lust-filled eyes as Lindsey got off the bed and stripped himself of his boots, then his jeans, leaving himself naked to her. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes wandered over his body, loving how the shadows made his body look even more defined. Her eyes settled on his cock, watching as if in a trance as he teasingly ran his hand over himself, stroking a few times before climbing back onto the bed.

Lindsey grinned down at her, his hand moving over his cock as he watched her, his eyes raking over her body before he lay down beside her again. "You're shaking, sweetheart Cold?" His hand ran over her sides, slipping up to cup her breast, his thumb flicking over her clamped nipple. "You feel warm to me. I bet I can make you hot…"

With his body pressed against her, he started kissing her neck, nipping and licking her skin, growling when he felt her pulse pounding against his lips. The urge to sink his fangs into his wicked girl was strong but he resisted, knowing it would be worth it in the end.

He rocked his hips against her bound body, kissing up her neck and nibbling her ear as his hands ran over her smooth skin. "You feel so good… can you feel what you do to me? I know you can, baby." Pulling back he sat up between her thighs, his cock painfully hard as he watched her squirm. Without words he moved his way up her body, his cock leaving a slick trail everywhere he touched her skin.

"C'mon, open up…" He stroked her cheek with one hand, his cock held firmly in the other. "Don't make me…" Letting his threat hang in the air, he pulled the chain to the clamps again, causing Tara to arch up and part her lips. He took that chance and slipped into her mouth, loving the look in her eyes as she accepted him. That look of fear, but underneath there was pure lust and unconditional love.

"Good girl." She panted under him, accepting what he gave her and putting up a minimal fight as he threaded his fingers in her hair, pushing his way further into her mouth, feeling her throat contract around him. "Fuck, such a hot mouth…" Lindsey's cock throbbed as he kept his eyes on Tara, watching them water as her throat contracted around him. He knew he should pull back, and if she was really human he would, but he found himself pushing deeper, making her take more as he felt her tongue move over him.

She gagged and choked hard, but his hips moved and he pushed himself deeper inside her hot and willing mouth. He groaned and stopped pushing when he felt his balls pressing against her face, his eyes glazed over as she struggled hard beneath him, her legs still bound as she tried to breathe.

The muscles in his thighs started to jerk and he felt his balls tighten, fisting her hair tighter in his fingers he came hard. He felt his cock swell and throb against the muscles of her throat, looking down into her tear-filled eyes as she contracted around him, swallowing everything he gave her.

After one final jerk of his hips, he pulled his cock free from her lips, leaving a sticky trail across her cheek as he pulled away from her. "God, Tara girl…" Tara watched as he moved back down to lay beside her, his lips moved up to hers and he kissed her deeply, his tongue delving into her mouth and tasting himself on her tongue.

Tara moaned against his lips, pulling back when she felt herself gasping for air. "You cry so pretty," he murmured, licking the tear tracks that ran down her face. "I love it when you cry." Lindsey shifted his body over hers and kissed her shoulder lightly, reaching down and pulling the chain to the clamps and making Tara's body arch up till she was leaning on her elbows, desperately trying to pull the clamps off. "See, now I thought you were being so good that I wasn't gonna have to punish you…" He let go of the chain and she fell back on the bed, sobbing softly and moving to pull the clamps off. Lindsey smacked her hands away and shook his head. "I'm going to have to punish you now, sweet Tara." His eyes grew dark and he moved his hands over her thighs. "You're not gonna like this…"

With the grace and skill that Tara had taught him, he quickly untied her ankles from the bed before tying her hands above her head using her previously discarded bra. He grinned at her and ran his hands over her body, feeling every bit of warm skin he could. Slowly he turned her over till she was lying on her stomach, her hands tied together above her, leaving her as helpless as she wanted under him.

Tara turned her head to the side, trying to look over to see what Lindsey was doing; she felt the absence of his weight on the bed and watched as he headed to the closet. Burying her face into the satin sheets she swallowed a moan, knowing what he was up to.

Lindsey returned a few moments later, the smell of leather filling her senses the closer he got. "If you keep quiet, maybe I'll stop." His voice was dangerously low and Tara shuddered, picking up the act again and trying to squirm away from him. Lindsey rewarded her effort with a quick flick of his wrist, the whip coming down on the curve of her ass causing her to cry out.

He knelt behind her on the bed, running his fingers over the welt as it formed, turning pink and angry. It was a sight he only saw on the few-and-far-between victims they brought home for play. He leaned in and ran his cool tongue over the mark, watching as she moved away, whimpering at the sting. "You're going to look so pretty in welts."

She whimpered and felt Lindsey pull up from the bed, standing next to it as he ran his hands over the whip, a loving and sadistic smile on his lips. "Remember what I said about being quiet… although I won't mind if you give me a reason to hurt you more." As soon as he finished speaking she felt the sharp sting of the whip against her lower back.

With steady movements Lindsey brought down the whip numerous times against Tara's back and ass. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and moaning, feeling the heat grow between her thighs as the ache for him grew even more. She rotated her wrists in her binds, gripping onto the sheet as the scent of her blood filled the room. She could feel small cuts and welts break out over her back and thighs, each movement of the whip got harder and more intense.

When Lindsey finally stopped, she'd lost count after sixty or so, and she started to squirm away from him, feeling the handle of the whip pressing between her thighs. He slowly started to move it over her, pressing and teasing her slit until she thought she was going to lose her mind.

Moving the whip away he slipped his fingers between her thighs, growling when she quickly covered his fingers. "God, Tara." He quickly brought down the whip over her back, hearing her cry out and arch on the bed.

Licking his fangs he dropped the whip and licked his fingers clean, climbing onto the bed he laid over her, pressing himself hard against her welted body. "I want you… I can't keep playin' this game, baby…"

Tara gasped under him, feeling every bit of bruised and broken skin burn with his weight. "Sir…" He growled and dragged his fangs over her shoulder, scraping up to her neck, his hands moving up her arms and pinning them down. "Lindsey," she gasped finally, knowing that they were both too far gone to keep the game going.

"Want you," he murmured simply against her neck, moving his hips until the tip of his cock pressed against her. "Beg me." He smirked, licking her skin lightly, knowing that she was just as ready as him and he could easily get her to beg.

"Lindsey, please." Tara squirmed on the bed, his body pressed hard against her body and keeping her trapped, the chain for the clamps pulling on her nipples roughly and making her whimper with each movement. "I want you, so bad. Please, baby." A small smile turned her lips as she looked over her shoulder at him, knowing that the warmth of her body was driving him crazy. "Bite me…"

Lindsey's fingers dug painfully hard into Tara's arms, pinning her roughly to the bed as he rotated his hips and slipped inside her in one smooth motion. They both moaned, feeling her tighten around him as he started to move inside her. "Fuck." With a subtle movement she bared her neck to him, wanting to feel him inside her in every way possible. "Soon, baby."

His voice was a low purr in her ear and she found herself arching back and moaning each time he pushed into her. Lindsey's cock throbbed as he pushed deeper into her heat, still amazed at how warm she was. Tara was always so giving and willing to him; it only made him ache for her more.

Tara's hands were still tied above her head, leaving her bruised body helpless under him, just the way she loved it. She felt his weight pulled off of her as he sat up, grabbing her thighs and pushing as deep and hard into her as he could go, his balls tightening when she cried out.

Thrusting into her again, he reached out to pull her up to him, wrapping his arm around her waist he pressed her welted back and ass against him. "Oh god," she gasped, her eyes widened at the intensity. "Lindsey." She was panting and gasping, tightening around his cock as he moved inside her.

Lindsey reached up and brushed Tara's hair off her neck, feeling the silk strands slip through his fingers. "So beautiful." His voice was cool against her hot skin and he teasingly scraped his fangs against her pulse point. "Gonna make you mine." His arm wrapped tighter around her waist, his thumb hooking through the chain and pulling, his other hand fisted tight in her hair as he sank his fangs into her deeply.

She shook against him, tightening and coming instantly as he drank from her neck, the clamps pulling hard on her nipples and every nerve in her body was raw and alive. Tara gasped, feeling his fangs slip from her neck, his tongue running over the wound he made, his hips thrusting a few more times before he came hard inside her.

Drained and sedated, Lindsey fell back on the bed, pulling Tara tightly against his body, his hand moving slowly over her heated flesh, slowly lapping at the wound he made. "I don't know what the fuck I did to get you…" he mused, reaching up and untying her hands, turning her body around to his. "You're a goddess. My dark, wicked goddess."

Tara smiled at him, feeling light-headed from the spell and from the loss of blood. "Love you too, baby." She hissed and moaned, watching as he pulled the clamps off lightly, dipping his face down and soothing them with his tongue. "Mmmm." She bit her lip and arched to his fingers.

"Now let's see about getting you cleaned up." Lindsey smirked, his face changing back to his human guise, moving up her body and kissing her lips softly, his hands running over her sides.

"Good boy. Use your tongue," she purred, her eyes closing as he happily complied.


	8. The Place I Call Home

**Author**: Nora  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series  
**Characters/Pairing**: VampTara/VampLindsey, Lindsey/Angel  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them – I wish I did – Joss is apparently god. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and your entertainment.  
**Author's Notes**: If you like Lindsey/Angel I think you'll like this chapter; I had way too much fun writing the two together. This chapter is for Meg; I couldn't not end my wicked little tale without the bane of Lindsey's existence.

**The Place I Call Home**

There was Darla; then again there would always be Darla. He used to feel his blood boil then run cold at the mention or thought of her, but not any more. He's not sure when but he started to become fond of her memory, simply knowing that it was because of her that he was able to take care of the beautiful creature sleeping next to him. The one that he gave his life to – willingly – and chose to walk the earth with till the end of time.

He stared out into the darkened room, listening to the lulling quiet that he was used to around here. No sounds of breathing, no heartbeats and nothing to remind him of his life before. In his mind he had nothing before Tara came into his life.

Reflecting on things he couldn't help but be proud of himself even as conceited as that might be. Then again he was a soulless vampire because of her.

Lindsey watched as his beautiful sire slept; her alabaster skin reflecting softly in the moonlight. His mind flickered around like a picture show, flashing images of his life when he the only thing his heart beat for was anger and vengeance.

Even after he was turned, Lindsey's lust for vengeance didn't subside; in fact it grew at the thought of Angel.

He had snuck out of his L.A. apartment with Tara and decided to pay the elder vampire a visit. Lindsey was hell-bent on proving to Angel that he was more then the 'tiny Texan' he once was, a name he was so fond of calling Lindsey.

_"Angel, how nice of you to show up." Lindsey sneered at him, standing in front of the small half-covered cage he brought into the Hyperion filled with a tied up 'welcome back' present Lindsey acquired for himself. "I was beginning to think you were never gonna to show." _

_Lindsey's arms were crossed over his chest, his snakeskin boots making marks their heels into the tile floor. He also wore a button down shirt that covered up the tattoo's he once needed to protect himself from the firm._

"_Lindsey." His tone was cold, Angel's eyes narrowing as he looked Lindsey over, knowing he had a reason to be here. It was just a matter of what that was. Angel's eyes grew dark, sizing up the smaller man and knowing something was different about him. He was dressed the same, Lindsey still had that demeanor about him that made him think he was better than Angel was. When their eyes met, one thing did surprise Angel about Lindsey, there was no fear in them anymore, just pure hatred. _

"_Angel." Lindsey smirked darkly, both men in a silent battle of 'I can be more stoic then you,' a page out of the childish chapters of their twisted relationship._

"_Why are you here?" His tone was flat, making it obvious that he wasn't in the mood for small talk._

"_What? No hello? After all, it's been a while…"_

"_Not long enough." Angel took a few steps towards the man, noticing the cage behind him but unable to see what was inside._

"_Now, now. No peeking there, champ." Lindsey shifted just enough to block the man's gaze._

"_Why are you here?" They were no more than three feet apart, just out of arms reach but close enough to feel the anger they shared. "No games," Angel added after a small pause._

"_Thought I'd come and show you the new me…" Lindsey's eyes flashed yellow, watching as Angel finally clued in on what was going on. He never was the sharpest tool in the shed. _

"_Well now, that changes things." Angel smirked, letting a dark laugh pour from his lips. "You know now I'm gonna have to stake you…"_

"_See, I know you won't. You never did have it in you to finish me off. You've had plenty of chances." Lindsey laughed and his pupils dilated with hate. "Even left me with Darla for her to do your dirty work. Now you tell me, what kind of a champion does that?" With one quick movement Lindsey shot his foot out, landing it square in Angel's throat and sending the dark haired vampire sprawling onto the floor. "I mean c'mon, sending a woman to do your job? That doesn't say champion. That says wimp."_

_Angel grunted as he got to his feet. "You shouldn't have come back."_

"_And here I thought you would have missed me." Lindsey flexed the muscles in his fingers, clenching and unclenching his fists as he prepared himself for the fight he knew was coming._

"_So who's the idiot that sired you? They must make Dru look like she's all there." Angel watched as Lindsey's eyes darkened even more and found himself meeting a hard right hook in his jaw. "Guess I hit a nerve. Must be a girl. Is it true love?" he mocked, getting pleasure in knowing he could so easily get under Lindsey's skin. Taking his moment of distraction, Angel side kicked Lindsey in the ribs, sending him crashing back into the reception desk, watching as he momentarily fell to his knees on the floor._

"_She's better than either one of you euro-trash vampires could ever -." He found himself on the receiving end of another punch to his jaw, Angel smirking over him and gripping him by the shirt. "Get off me!" Lindsey tasted blood in his mouth and spit it in Angel's face, shoving the older vampire off of him._

_Angel's brow quirked in interest. "Are you talking about Spike? You're telling me that Spike sired a girl and by some psychotic twist of fate she sired you and by the look in your eyes you're in love with her?" Angel's tone was sarcastic and filled with amusement, only succeeding in making Lindsey fill with even more fury. "Never did think that Spike was all there..."_

"_Finally; one thing we agree on," Lindsey snorted, licking the blood from his lip, advancing towards Angel again, making sure to keep the fight away from Angel's weapons cabinet. "She's on to bigger and better things now."_

"_Better than Spike, that's about all you got. Bigger…I wouldn't say that shrimp," Angel taunted, his fist flying out to connect with Lindsey's jaw but ended up in Lindsey's hand instead._

_Lindsey's eyes grew dark, grinning as he gripped Angel's fist in his hand, using his strength to make the bones in Angel's hand crack as he broke them one by one._

_Growling and hissing, Angel brought his other fist hard into Lindsey's stomach, sending them both back onto the floor and Lindsey crashing into the cage._

_A snarl was heard from inside the cage, startling Angel to look but only getting a knowing smirk from Lindsey. "I'm tired of this fighting. I might as well have my homecoming surprise and leave." Lindsey let his face change, his bones shifting and pulling to reveal the new side of him. He slowly moved his tongue over his fangs, still tasting the sweetness of his last victims' blood on his tongue. **"**After all I do have my wicked girl to go back to."_

_Angel stood stoic and tried to size up the situation, his eyes narrowing as he watched Lindsey step behind the covered cage. "Am I supposed to cower now?"_

"_No," his smirk was dark and cruel, savoring every moment and knowing he was going to enjoy Angel's pain even more. "You are now." With that he pulled the sheet away and kicked the back hatch to the cage, watching as the latch on the front pop off and the contents inside come bounding out._

"_Oh god." Angel muttered in disbelief, every human emotion that still lived inside him twisting with agony. "Cordelia…"_

_Lindsey thought that if Angel could he would have paled then, but the look in his eyes was satisfaction enough for him to know his mission was accomplished. "Now that's what I missed." Cocking his head to the side, Lindsey looked at Angel, letting the sheet drop to the floor as he made his way towards the rear door. "Thanks for the welcome home, Angel."_

He always regretted not staying to see the fight, from what Lindsey knew vampires who were sired and kept without food for a week ended up ravenous and more or less insane. The sun was on its way up and it would have ruined his exit to end up going to Tara crispy.

Tara was furious when she found out, yelling at him and getting more upset than he'd ever seen her. Later Tara told Lindsey she was afraid of Angel because she knew how quickly he could take him from her.Lindsey knew then that he couldn't be as careless as he would have liked; he was a vampire, not invincible. But he was glad he had his bit of revenge on the one man that made the last few years of his life hell.

Shifting in the bed, Lindsey looked down at Tara, running the back of his hand over her arm. He knew the hell was worth it because it brought him here, to this place and this moment. Lindsey had survived working at Wolfram and Hart; he survived the massacre in the wine cellar. He had come from nothing in Oklahoma to a lawyer headed straight for the top, destined to surpass even Holland. But things didn't happen that way; they never happened how he planned. It didn't matter, he was proud of himself that he survived it and that he made it this far, even though it was without a heartbeat.

Regardless of what happened in their life – now or another hundred years from now – he was always sure of one thing. She was the place he would always call home.


End file.
